


Forgetful

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesiac Sam, Broken Castiel, Comforting Sam, Cruel Dean, Crying Castiel, M/M, Mean Sam, Memory Alteration, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Castiel forgets that Sam isn't his to desire. Dean reminds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by: Anon-a-moose: Okay after that last chapter-which killed me-I fell in love with Castiel coveting Sam. would die for a chapter where cas let's a little to much possessive desire shine through and Dean, though enjoying his pets closeness, decides to remind him just exactly who owns who and temporarily makes Sam forget who Cas is. <3

Sam wakes up next to a dark-haired, blue-eyed stranger gazing at him adoringly. He narrows his eyes. “Who are you?”

 

The stranger’s face falls. “What do you mean, Sam?”

 

Sam slides away from the stranger. “How do you know my name?”

 

The stranger reaches out for him, but he flinches away. “It’s me, Sam. Don’t you remember?” The stranger’s eyes fill with tears, and Sam almost feels bad for making him cry, but _come on,_ the guy looks like he’s thirty-something and probably shouldn’t be crying out of the blue.

 

“Who are you?” He repeats.

 

“I’m Cas,” the stranger says. “Why don’t you remember me?” The stranger lays a hand on his forehead. “Are you sick? Should I get Dean?”

 

Sam slaps him away. “How do you know about Dean?”

 

The stranger – Cas – swallows. “What do you remember?”

 

Sam thinks. He remembers... Not much, honestly. He remembers little snatches of light and sound and color, little moments with Dean, but they’re all fuzzy. They go out of focus when he looks too hard, and it almost feels like there’s something... Missing. “I’m Dean’s pet,” he says. It doesn’t sound right. Why would he agree to something like that? Dean is his brother. He remembers hunting with Dean, but everything for the past seven years is hazy. He can barely remember the past year and a half.

 

“So am I,” Cas says.

 

Sam furrows his brows in confusion. Why would Dean get another pet? Wasn’t he enough? And more importantly, why was he having these thoughts? Being a pet wasn’t _normal,_ even by his standards. He tries to think about why he agreed to this state of affairs, but it hurts and he gives up after a few moments. “I’m... Confused.”

 

Cas pulls him closer. He doesn’t protest. “So am I. I don’t know why you don’t remember me,” he says against his shoulder.

 

Sam looks down at the stranger, and blushes when he finds that they’re both naked. He and Cas fit together perfectly, but he’s not sure why it feels so _right._ He pushes Cas after a minute, and Cas looks up at him with teary eyes.

 

“Sam, I know you don’t remember this, but you... You l-love me?”

 

Sam’s jaw twitches. He doesn’t love anyone but Dean. “No. I don’t even know you.”

 

Cas starts to cry and holds out his arms, seeking comfort. Sam ignores him. He doesn’t like seeing people cry, but he’s not about to press his naked body against the stranger’s equally naked body.

 

Sam rises and looks around the room. His side looks vaguely familiar, but the purple side is completely foreign. He moves over to a dresser and picks up a stuffed animal. “Are these yours?” One side of the room is littered with them along with toys and games and other childish items. “What are you, five?” He laughs, and the stranger curls up on the bed and hugs his knees. “It looks like a little girl lives here.” The stranger whimpers.

 

“Why don’t you remember me?” Cas asks. He sounds so dejected that Sam almost reconsiders his decision not to hug him.

 

Sam looks between the purple side of the room and Cas. Something clicks in his mind. “You weren’t always like this,” he guesses. The stranger doesn’t confirm or deny it, but he knows that he’s right. “Now, you’re... You’re...”

 

“Broken?” Cas offers.

 

Sam opens his mouth to protest, then he catches sight of a pink, glittery unicorn. “Yeah.”

 

Cas whines. “I don’t know why you don’t remember me. We were so... You loved me, Sam, and I loved you, and we were happy, and it was good, and now you don’t remember.”

 

Sam stares at the stranger. The closer he looks, the more familiar he becomes, but he can’t quite place his face. His mind feels itchy, like there’s something just out of reach hidden below the surface.

 

Then he catches sight of Dean in the doorway. He rushes over to him, but Dean stops him with a red, glowing hand. Dean touches his forehead and he gasps as his memories come flooding back. He spins around and sees Cas, curled up and crying on the bed, and his stomach lurches when he realizes that _he_ did that. He’s halfway across the room before he even notices he’s moving, but then Dean stops him.

 

“Not yet, Sam,” he says, tethering Sam with a thought. He releases Sam with a flick of his wrist. “Sit down on the bed, but don’t touch.”

 

Cas whimpers, and Sam knows that the former angel needs him. He’s about to disobey when Dean stops him from moving once again.

 

Dean leans on the doorway and crosses his arms. “I couldn’t help but notice how well you’ve been getting along lately.” He looks between his pets. They both look miserable. Sam is shaking and Cas is crying and it’s painfully obvious that they want to find comfort in one another’s touch. “I am very happy you’ve bonded so well, and I expect you to continue to remain close. However...” He sighs and lets the silence drag on until both of his pets are trembling with anticipation. “You’ve forgotten your place, Castiel. You seem to forget that I own both you _and_ Sam _._ Sam is not yours to desire. He is mine.” Dean approaches the bed. “You needed to be reminded.” He strokes the side of Castiel’s face, pleased when Cas only flinches a little.

 

“I’m s-sorry,” Cas whimpers.

 

Dean pets his hair. “You’re forgiven.”

 

Cas nods, and tries to wiggle towards Sam. Dean stops him. “Not yet, baby. You have to make it through breakfast, and then you and Sam can cuddle as much as you want, okay? Just be strong and remember that we both love you.”

 

Cas nods. “C-can I hear S-Sam say it?” He begs. Sam is about to open his mouth, undoubtedly to reassure Cas, but Dean takes away his voice. “Breakfast, first. No speaking to each other, no touching, then Sammy can comfort you all you need.”

 

Cas stands shakily. He holds his arms out for a hug and Dean doesn’t deny him, wrapping his arms around the former angel and holding him while he cries.

 

“Come on,” Dean says when Cas finally pulls away. “I made you both French toast for breakfast. Cinnamon Swirl for you and whole wheat for Sam.”

 

***

 

Breakfast is the worst meal Sam has ever sat through. He wants to comfort Cas so badly, wants to apologize for telling him he didn’t love him and for making fun of his stuffed animals and for _everything,_ but Dean hasn’t given back his voice yet and they’re sitting on opposite sides of the table. Cas breaks down halfway through his second piece of toast, but Dean makes him finish it, and makes Sam do the dishes while Cas sobs at the table and begs for him.

 

Dean makes them wait until they walk to the lounge before he gives Sam back his voice. Sam doesn’t even wait for permission, just picks Cas up and cradles him and coos sweet little nothings in his ear until he stops crying.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas, you know I love you,” he whispers. “I’ll never forget you again, I promise. I love you so much.”

 

Cas smiles shakily and leans up for a kiss. They pull apart when they remember Dean is in the room, suddenly terrified he’ll punish them both, but Dean just nods in approval.

 

They kiss again. “Please, Sam, please say you’ll never forget me again. It hurt so much and-” Sam cuts him off with a kiss.

 

“I promise. I promise, Cas, I never meant to hurt you, I swear. I love you so much and I didn’t mean what I said.”

 

Cas kisses the corner of his mouth. “Promise?”

 

Sam leans their foreheads together. “Promise.”

 

Cas sighs in contentment and snuggles in closer to Sam. Dean sits beside them and for one awful moment, Cas thinks he’s going to pull them apart, but all he does is rest a hand on Sam’s shoulder. _Ours,_ he thinks. “Yours,” he says.

 

“Mine,” Dean agrees.


End file.
